


emergency meeting!

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, discord calls, emergency meetings, freaking out to friends, idiots being idiots, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Nick calls another two emergency meetings, and Jus and Macaiyla and Seb and Anton guide him through it with sighs. Everyone knows Tim loves him back - especially Jus, who has the inside story on both sides - and yet these idiots keep dancing around each other.So Jus makes a plan.
Relationships: Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Anton "RATIRL", Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	emergency meeting!

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isnt a serious or super well-written fic! just funny and lots of dialogue - i love the idiots

_From: LSXYZ_

_guys_

_gUYS_

_GUYS_

_From: Crownshot_

_what_

_From: LSXYZ_

_GATHER ROUND_

_From: RATIRL_

_crownie this is the third time this has happened this week_

_can i please leave the dm_

_From: Crownshot_

_LOL_

_but i want you here_ 🥺

_From: RATIRL_

_ok a bit needy_

_From: LSXYZ_

_STFU RAT_

_HE SAID HES COMING TO KOREA_

_From: Malice_

_who_

_From: LSXYZ_

_NEMESIS_

_NEME_

_FUCKING_

_SIS_

_From: Sanchovies_

_cool dude let us know how it goes_ 👌

_From: LSXYZ_

_SHUT UP SANCH_

_From: Macaiyla_

_yo i heard there was tea_

_From: LSXYZ_

_YOURE ALL HORRIBLE_

_LSXYZ started a call._

Well, now isn’t that great. With a sigh and an only-slightly exaggerated look at the ceiling, Jus joins the call - he might pretend that Nick and Tim’s weird, awkward dance around each other is annoying, but he’s happily edating and equally bored, so it’s at least something to break the monotony. It’s pretty funny, too, to be honest.

“Dude, it’s ass-o’clock,” Jus grumbles playfully as soon as the call connects. “Can’t this wait until tomorrow morning?”

“Shut up Crownie!” Nick nearly screeches in his excitement. “Okay?! Okay, I need you all to listen to this- where the fuck is everyone?!”

“Probably sleeping,” chimes in a deadpan voice from a newcomer to the call. “Man, you’re lucky I had to get up cuz the cat-dog broke the fire alarm and set it off,” Sebastian grumbles, sounding barely awake. “It’s looking like a five-energy-drink day already.”

“Hey Seb!” Jus chirps amiably.

“Hey Jus. Nick, you made us talk about Tim two days ago, we get it, you’re in love.”

“Shut UP, Seb, this is different, okay, you didn’t hear this!” Nick whines. Jus can practically see his face now, running his hands through his hair and bemoaning his love.

“And I don’t want to. Fuck him if he wants. I’m too tired to help, Nick,” Seb sighs with defeat in his voice, “see ya.”

“Goodnight Seb!” Jus says sweetly.

“Goodnight Jus, goodnight Nick.”

“Goodnight!” calls a woman from Seb’s side, and, yep, that’s definitely his fiancée speaking. Jus says one last goodnight for her as Seb leaves the call, and only Nick and Jus remain.

“Goodnight Jusiii~” Anton cooes adorably, doing his damnedest to get out of the incessant relationship fanfare that comes with Nick and Tim.

“But Antonnn, I wanna sleep on call tonighttt,” he whines instead of giving in, and as per usual he wins his way. Anton can pretend to be in control of Jus all he likes, and of course Jus enjoys that aspect of their relationship, too, but that certainly doesn’t change the fact that it’s Jus who gets what he wants almost every time.

“Oh my- Okay, guys you have to listen-” Nick tries to explain, but-

“WHAT’S UP SLUTS!”

“Oh, hey Macaiyla,” Jus chirps as Anton wails at the sudden noise. “It’s another thing about Tim.”

“Oh, again?” Macaiyla says as though these sorts of things happen every day, which they kind of do. It’s not quite an exaggeration, what with how often Nick and Tim talk to each other.

But, still, Nick is a little too high-keyed to take the rub right now, and Jus is equally eager to get to the point. “Shut UP, just listen to this, okay, it’s from the stream today,” Nick stammers, sharing a clip and bouncing his leg so hard that Jus can hear it tapping against Nick’s headphones cord. “Wh-what do you think he says here?”

Jus clicks play.

\---

_There’s laughter - it’s a 1v1, and Tim is winning. He jumps out from a brush and Nick yelps in joy. Jus’s dumb little heart feels so happy just seeing and hearing his friends be so delighted._

_And then-_

_“Ahahahaha!” Tim giggles with glee as Nick’s screen goes grey._

_Nick laughs and groans._

_“I love you,” Tim says then._

_Even just in the tiny cam view of Nick in the video clip, Jus can see that familiar wave of panic washing over him._

\---

It sounds like “I love you.” “I love you” after beating him in a 1v1. “I love you” after teasing him mercilessly. “I love you” after so much shared laughter. “I love you,” so casually, so picturesque.

In other words, it sounds like everything Nick wants.

And poor, poor Nick doesn’t know the truth behind what he fears is a mirage.

“Wow, he even said it before you did, Jus,” Anton murmurs in one of his playful voices.

“You know I love you,” Jus teases. “And hey, don’t do that to me, I’ve said it on stream!”

“Suuure you have,” Anton drawls.

“I literally have,” Jus whines.

“You hear it too?!” Nick interrupts with a screech, half in despair, half in shock, somehow another half in disbelief. “I’m not hearing things. Am I going crazy?”

“No, I hear it.” Jus hums and his mouse clicks again to watch it once more. “Yeah, it sounds like it.”

“Mhm,” Anton says, though Jus sincerely doubts he’s actually paying any attention. It’s nice of him to pretend, though.

“What the fuck do I do?!” Nick nearly screams through the call, and Jus sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Well, we’re not coming for at least three more weeks, right, so you’ve got a lot of time,” he points out dourly.

“Shut up, you’re not helping!” Nick shrieks. He actually really does not sound good.

“Okay, okay,” Jus says, more gently this time, “we have some time to figure it out, right? It’s ok! And he said it, not you, so just take your time and everything will be fine!”

“Jus, what if I miss the only chance I’ve ever had,” Nick says, voice trembling.

“First of all, not the only chance. Second of all,” Jus continues before Nick can jump in, “I’m sure you know the homoerotic waltz better than I do.”

“The what?” Macaiyla chimes in.

“That thing when you’re trying to tell if a guy is also interested in guys, but you don’t wanna out yourself in case he’s a homophobe.”

“Oh, I see.”

Nick sighs. “Yeah, I probably am, because you go so over-the-top that I’m sure you get guys but literally everyone knows you’re gay-”

“No they don’t!”

“Gonna be honest, baby,” Anton drawls, “never had a straight man beg me to flame him and to sit on me.”

“Shut up, Anton.”

“Yes ma’am,” he squeaks in that silly Twitch-voice of his.

“But Nick, it’ll be fine, right? He and I will be in Korea soon so then you can tell him and we’ll work it out.”

“Oh my god he’s going to come to Korea. Crownie I’m going to fucking die. I’m going to die. Ohhhhh my god.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” says Macaiyla. “You’ll get to ask him out in person!”

Nick’s breathing picks up, so maybe that’s not quite the right thing to say.

“Well, think logically,” Jus blathers, trying to drag Nick off of that train of thought. “How long is he going to be there and when?”

“Okay,” Nick stammers, “he’ll be in quarantine for two weeks even after the two weeks it takes to get here, and you will too, then he stays for six months because I think he said he wants to have his birthday here and then go back late in the summer or maybe he stays until December because he needs to be home for the holidays- oh God, Jus- he’ll be here for FIVE MONTHS at the least!”

Jus sighs and holds his headset a bit away from his ears to prevent volume damage.

“Done screaming?”

“Yes.”

“Done freaking out?”

“No.”

“That’s okay!” Jus says reassuringly. “That’s okay. We just need things you can do that could be dates but don’t have to be dates. Like...”

“Clubbing?” Macaiyla suggests with an adorably hopeful lilt. “Me and T went clubbing as friends before we started dating.”

“I’m not taking fucking Tim to a fucking club, he doesn’t drink and neither do I and there’s no way in hell I could get him to dance.”

“Yeah,” Jus agrees, “definitely not clubbing. He’s awkward enough in Spain, he’ll be worse in Korea. What about something like-”

“Getting coffee! That one is easy,” Kayla grins so much that Jus can hear it in her voice. “Don’t tell me he doesn’t drink coffee, he can find something to get.”

“Okay, but there’s no hetero explanation for getting coffee together,” Nick whines. “He’ll know for sure I’m trying for something. If he doesn’t just reject it outright.”

As Macaiyla and Nick get deeper into options for a not-a-date date, Jus can’t help but notice new Discord notifications popping up as he scrolls Twitter. They sprinkle in, one by one, in that same familiar pattern.

Gamer-typing.

Jus silently sighs and opens up the messages he knows are from Tim.

_From: Nemesis_

_hey_

_so uh_

_we might have_

_a situation_

_like_

_a not good one_

😬

_r u busy?_

_From: Crownshot_

_not too busy, just checking out twitter_

_why_

_From: Nemesis_

_can we talk?_

Oh, shit.

_From: Crownshot_

_not rn_

_parents asleep_

_and i think i woke them up last time_

_From: Nemesis_

_oh ok_

_well_

_Nemesis is typing..._

Jus wishes he had popcorn. Actually- “Be right back,” he says aloud, ignoring how Anton bemoans his absence and pleads to not be left alone with Kayla and Nick. If Jus is careful, he shouldn’t have any problems making microwave popcorn.

He returns to his room with a bagful of microwaved popcorn, the chemical butter smelling oh so good, and he puts on his headset to be rewarded with a sigh from Nick.

“Yo,” Jus says to announce his presence.

“We’ve decided!” Macaiyla chirps, her smugness manifestible in the airwaves. “Nick will take Tim on a walk with Kuriboh every other day, and you, Crownie, will hold him accountable.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jus answers just as cheerily, already popping kernels into his mouth as he listens to Macaiyla’s update and checks over his messages from Tim.

_From: Nemesis_

_so i may have_

_accidentally_

_told nick i loved him but it was quiet so i hope he didnt hear and he was also kinda distracted_

_bc we were 1v1ing with viego_

_so uh_

_yeah_

_help_

🥺

_From: Nemesis_

_crowieeeeee where did you goooooooo_

_From: Crownshot_

_went to get popcorn lol_

_hmm_

_well if he didnt notice its fine, no?_

_From: Nemesis_

_no its even worse_

_bc then_

_literally anyone could replay and see it_

_BUT HE WONT_

Jus nearly chokes on the irony (and an errant popcorn shell). Oh, if only Tim knew the truth. Jus snickers under his breath, though maybe not as quietly as he should have, and Macaiyla of course calls him out on it. “I’m just looking at Reddit,” Jus says as nonchalantly as he can. Nick certainly wouldn’t like it if he knew Jus was playing both sides, so to say.

_From: Crownshot_

_idk i mean you could text him_

_From: Nemesis_

_yea sure_

_let me just_

_do that_

_rn_

_and ill_

_show you what happens_

In the midst of another one of Macaiyla’s bombastic, “inspirational” speeches about love - or at least, Jus assumes that’s what she’s talking about, he isn’t really paying attention, too busy wondering if Tim really means that - when Nick screeches.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod let me share screen-”

“What?”

“SHUT UP MACAIYLA oh my God ohmygod ohmygod-”

On Jus’s screen appear more messages, now from Nick’s view, a DM with only Tim in it, and-

_From: Nemesis_

_glad we got_

_to stream together_

_today_

_love you_

🥰

 _and kuriboh_ 🐺

There’s a weird rustling against the mic, and Nick groans and buries his face in his hands. “He won’t stop doing this,” he groans. “He’s leading me on for sure, there’s no way. There’s no way.” Nick sets his headset down and screams.

And honestly, Jus wants to do that too. “What the fuck? He just confirmed it, literally just say you love him too and it was fun!”

“No, I can’t,” Nick whines. “ ‘Cause he doesn’t mean it like that.” He sighs, utterly forlorn.

Jus wants to bang his head against the wall.

As Nick stops sharing his screen, there are vocal sighs from all around the call, and though everyone is mildly frustrated, none of them seem quite so distressed as Nick. “He doesn’t mean it,” Nick sniffles.

“Did you ever ask him?” Macaiyla asks gently.

“No, but-”

“So maybe he does. You have time, Nick. It’ll be okay.”

“If you say so,” Nick says in a tiny voice.

“Get some sleep, haven’t you been streaming all day?” Jus prods lightly.

“Yeah...”

“So go to sleep,” says Jus.

“Okay, fine.”

And Nick leaves the call, while the rest of them presumably blink at their computer screens in relief.

“Jus?”

“Yeah, Kayla?”

“Do you think they’re ever going to figure it out?”

“I’m sure they will,” he says with a contented sigh.

“I hope so. They’d be good for each other, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” says Jus. He knows perfectly well how often they talk, they sleep on call, they text about life and share their days and ideas. If it were anyone else, Jus would be surprised they weren’t already together - they act like it in every aspect but for these emergency meetings. But of course, it’s Nick and Tim, or more accurately, it’s two nervous, anxious, shy bis in a rather scary world.

So maybe they’ll need a little more encouragement along the way.

_ **One day later...** _

_From: LSXYZ_

_EMERGENCY_

_FUCKING_

_MEETING_

_OKAY GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW_

_From: Macaiyla_

_wtf_

_From: RATIRL_

_what_

_From: Crownshot_

_oh so you did see it_

_From: Malice_

_see what_

_is this another clip_

_can someone just make them kiss already_

_From: LSXYZ_

_SEB I SWEAR TO GOD_

_From: Malice_

_-.-_

_From: Crownshot_

_do we have to join another call_

_From: LSXYZ_

_YES_

_ LSXYZ started a call.  _

“Here we go again,” Jus sighs softly, though he already knows what crush-crisis it is this time, and he’s prepared to address their stupidity once and for all. He joins the call, not without some annoyance in his voice, but Nick and Tim are still his friends, and they’re still hopelessly in love, and as much as Jus really should not be a role model he’s still their only friend with a boyfriend.

Who currently has been dragged into the panicking call Nick always demands their attention for every time Tim does something cute.

As Jus joins the call, anticipating the worst, he hears those quiet “Mhmm”s from Anton in his listening voice as Nick rambles about something that happened that day, and maybe those two aren’t so disagreeable as Jus previously thought.

“Hey Anton,” Jus says amiably, “hey Nick. So what’s up?”

“He said he loves me on stream,” Nick says in a rush, turning his camera on and probably expecting Jus to do the same. Quickly, Jus spares a side glance for his secret weapon.

Tim returns his wary, hopeful gaze and sits on a pillow on the floor, out of the camera’s sight.

A perfect plan.

“This literally can’t be anything else,” Nick blathers as more friends join the call, “listen to this clip, okay, just listen,” and a cutout of a video appears on Jus’s screen. As per routine, he sighs and clicks play while Macaiyla and Seb get situated in the emergency meeting.

\---

In it, Tim chuckles, watching Facecheck and streaming his own copy of it as he live-reacts to Nick’s adorably emphatic points. “I love LS,” he says softly.

There’s nothing but truth in his voice.

\---

Okay, that’s a fantastic start! And one well-planned between Jus and Tim, if Jus might take a little credit for himself. Nick has taken the bait, just as planned, and Tim has agreed to visit Jus tonight, just as necessary for him to eavesdrop seamlessly. If all goes according to plan, Macaiyla will coach Nick through a confession, and they’ll have him emboldened enough to call Tim in an attempt to confess. From there, it’s simple. They say their pieces, share what they need to, and then it’s smooth, emergency-meeting-less, clear sailing.

Easy.

“He said he loves me,” Nick murmurs, voice as soft and sweet as fresh dough.

“Are you surprised?” Seb retorts drolly.

“I love the relationship drama,” Haze adds in with a little smile in her voice.

Jus chuckles. He can’t help but agree, and yet a wave of happy contentment is welling up in his heart for his friends who have finally figured it out after so, so long spent skirting around each other, fingers tracing over shoulders and arms and elbows and finally landing on their hands intertwined. “You should tell him you feel the same way, Nick,” Jus says, unable to stop smiling. “I’m so happy for y-”

“Ohmygodwait. He said LS. Not Nick. Ohhhhmygodohmygodohmygod. No no no no no.”

“What?”

“No, I can’t say anything, he didn’t- he’s totally just talking like we’re friends, ohmygod I can’t do it, I-”

Across the globe, five friends facepalm in unison. “Nick, you have to be fucking kidding us.”

At Jus’s side, listening to all of this through a quiet speaker, Tim smiles a bittersweet little thing, all too familiar with second-guessing himself, and Jus pats his shoulder. No matter what happens with any love in their lives, they’re friends whose bond has been forged in a hateful fire, and it’ll take more than confusion and mishaps to tear them apart. “Come on, you can do it,” Jus says comfortingly, neither to Tim nor Nick but both at once. “Besides, why would he say it like that? He could have just said it was funny listening to you. He definitely didn’t have to say it like that.” Jus, in particular, knows Tim would never have used the l-word if it weren’t for Jus’s scheming. “That has to mean something, right?”

“I guess,” Nick murmurs, gnawing at his lip. He sounds like he’s thinking, though, and with evidence like that, he’ll surely listen to his heart for once instead of his brain, warning him to be cynical of everything.

Macaiyla starts to chip in her part, too, convincing Nick bit by bit that if he words it right, this won’t even be a risk, just a reward if he can make the outplay. She tries to make an analogy about the ticking-bomb thing Nick brings up so often, but that thing is so senseless to anyone but Nick that Jus has no idea if she pulls it off well. Either way, they get him well and convinced to call Tim, just for a quick chat - not necessarily a confession, but something akin to it, at least; the kind of confession that toes the line between pure romantic love and perfectly platonic affection, the kind that Jus and Macaiyla had worked out so that Nick would be comfortable saying it and yet it would give Tim the opportunity to admit his own love.

Jus has to resist the urge to rub his hands together and giggle like the scheming meddler he is.

As Anton sits by, a quiet bystander in a conversation that doesn’t affect him, Jus sends him a few pics to keep him occupied, just memes for now and suggestions for their next edate and actual date. (The spicier pics are for later, of course, when there are fewer prying ears and eyes.) Besides, the conversation right now doesn’t affect Jus, since he’s just waiting for Nick to make the decision to call Tim.

“Crownie, I need to go, don’t let Nick be a pussy!” Macaiyla chirps before disconnecting from the call. Jus snaps to attention and sits up, and Tim glances up at him nervously.

“Well... Macaiyla had to go,” Nick murmurs, “but she thinks I should just call him... Sooo, what... what do you think?”

Jus shoots Tim a raised-eyebrow question, to which Tim nods. Looks like they’re really going through with this. “I think you should,” Jus agrees. “Tell him you love him and all that,” and to Jus’s side, Tim inhales sharply. Maybe he’s a little in disbelief, too.

“And you’re gonna tell him what?” Jus presses on. Tim needs to hear everything, not just Nick’s plans, not just whatever Macaiyla has cajoled him into, not the parts without the context Jus knows, not the vagueness without the truth.

Nick whines with a sheepish laugh. “Come on, you knowww!”

“I wanna make sure,” Jus lilts, the perfect excuse to have Nick tell Tim the core secret at both of their hearts.

“I’ll tell him I love him as more than a friend and all that stuff, and- and then tell him that it’s totally fine if we stay friends, and obviously I won’t push and all that. And that I really do love him.”

“Do you want to do it now, so you have us for moral support, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Nick says, more quickly than Jus or Tim had expected. Quickly, Jus grabs Tim’s shoulder and pushes him along his way as he scrambles to run for the door, lest the ringtone of his phone be heard. “I have to call him on Kakao, I think,” Nick muses.

As Jus watches with a broadening smile, Nick pulls out his phone and the dial tone echoes into the mic.

Tim steps into the hall, dragging his phone out of his pocket, and Jus gets one last glimpse of his nervous smile before Tim angles his body away to prevent too much sound from leaking into Jus’s side of the Discord call.

“He’s not answering,” Nick says after only a second of waiting with the dial-tone, but then- “Shit!” he squeaks. “Hey- uh, hi Tim, how’s, uh, how’s it going? Like your day- how was your day.”

“Good,” Tim says with a smile in his voice. “How was yours?”

“Good,” Nick squeaks.

Jus and Anton listen with broad grins.

“Well we spent all day together, I would hope it was good!”

“Haha! Yeah!”

They hum into their phones, with that soft silence between lovers, and Jus waits with bated breath.

“Nick?”

“Y-y-yeah?” Nick squeaks, voice high and tense with nerves. “I- ahem. Go ahead!”

“I...”

“Yeah?”

In the doorway to Jus’s room, Tim stands looking like a deer in headlights as he stares at Jus. “I...”

“You can do it!” Jus whispers with a smile.

“I love you,” Tim says, eyes ducking down to the floor as he speaks to Nick and no one but Nick.

Jus and Anton hold their breaths.

“Wh-what?”

“I love you,” Tim says again, voice almost shaking. “I love you.”

And Nick sits, stunned, silent.

This time, Jus doesn’t bother to not scream. “Nick, wake the fuck up!” he yells into his mic, making his boyfriend whine but at least startling Nick into action.

“I love you, too!” Nick says, all in a rush. “I love you too. I love you!”

Jus and Anton respectfully leave the call to let the new lovers be, and Jus smiles at the sounds of Tim heading home, still chattering away on the phone to his new love.

\---

_From: RATIRL_

_so_

_all’s well that ends well_

_From: Crownshot_

_mhm_

_now we have time for other things_

_From: RATIRL_

_what other things huh_

_From: Crownshot_

_oh you know_

😉

_From: RATIRL_

_you little..._

_RATIRL has started a call._


End file.
